Maximum Ride: The Angel Expieriment
by AnimeStoryteller3625
Summary: It will all ends where it all e real meaning behind the first book.
1. It's Over

Hey everyone! I'm SOOO sorry for the delayed update I was in the hospital for the longest time!Please review,'because I'm a bit rusty! Enjoy!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's Over!:

~ A Maximum Ride Story ~

Part #1: Max's P.O.V

"Fang, I've got pie! Do you want to watch a movie and eat it?"

I just came back from the store while the flock were out and about. Iggy had a soccer game,Gazzy was stuck in Detention,and Nudge was out shopping with mom said she would pick them later. Fang went straight home after school. He said he had a lot of homework. So I decided to drop by the store and grab a pie. Then Fang and I could hang out. Just boyfriend and girlfriend time. I figured Fang didn't hear me from his room, so I decided to cut him a piece and bring it to him. As I was cutting him a piece of pie, I heard a small moan. I instantly looked around wondering where it came from. Having no luck, I gave up, shrugged my shoulders and turned back to the pie to see _her _sitting on the counter_._

"Hey Max,what's up."

_Ugh,it's Sheila._

"Ugh,what do you want now Sheila?"

"Oh nothing much just some fish.I'm leaving for California soon. SO I figured you could give me some fish as a goodbye present. I'm going to be a model!."

She transformed into her human form and striked a pose, _half-naked._Just in case I forgot to mention,Sheila is a cat hybrid and she can transform from human to only side-effect is that her ears and tail still show.I'm a hybrid to,but I don't have ears or a tail. I'm half bird or as science would call me,I'm an _Avian-Hybrid_. Don't get scared of the big words,they don't bite.

"Well I'm glad you're not a hooker anymore but are you sure you want to expose yourself like that?"

"I don't care about being half-naked. I've got the goods and I LOVE showing them off."

Sheila had double D cups and a huge ass, as well as a nice figure. She's very beautiful,and her emerald eyes and slick,long beautiful ombre hair. I would mention my cups size,but I don't want to,so I won't.

"No,I mean your ears and tail."

"Yeah of 's time for us to stop living in fear,and i'm going to be the one who inspires mutants everywhere!"

I walked over to the fridge as she spoke.

"Well that's good,here's a mackerel,a catfish and two tilapia."

I handed her the fish realizing that I was kind of going to miss that crazy whore.

"Aww thanks Max."

"No problem,so when are you coming back?"

"Maybe you later Max!Tell everyone I said bye!"

I waved goodbye to our old friend and pick up the pies and headed to Fang's room

While I was walking to Fang's room when I heard:

"Oh Fang!Oh!"

When I got to Fang's room, the door was slightly cracked so I took a peek. My eyes were as big as the dick he was fucking her with. I fell backwards in horror. There was a loud crash and both of the pies fell. They both scrambled for the covers as I stormed into Fang's room. Tears streamed down face that was red with anger.

"FANG! How could you! I thought you loved me!"

"Max! This isn't what it looks like."

"Cut the bullshit Fang! How could you do this to me?You know what? I don't care anymore. We're done! That "Us" BS that you keep talking about isn't real!"

I stormed out of there as my mom came in with the rest of the flock.

"I'm going for a fly."

"Max! Wait!"

"I'm done waiting Fang."

And with that I slapped across the face.

"Max!"

The flock started crowding around me, trying to separate me and Fang.

When I spoke, the temperature dropped 10 degrees. My heart had turned icy cold.

"_Fang has hurt me for the last time."_

"It's over Fang, forever."

I turned away from Fang, starting to walk to the back porch.

"Max! It will never be over! As long as we're both alive, there will always be an "us"!"

I flicked him off as I jumped the porch and unfurled my wings. I was done with Fang.

"_He's always talking about an "us". Yet he wants to screw anything in a skirt. Well there is no "us" Fang. That spark you thought was there isn't there. There never was. And There never will be. I'm done waiting for Fang to change!"_

Part #2: Fang's P.O.V

Max had just stormed out of the house. The other flock member (plus Max's Mom and Total and Akila) stared at me. I slammed my fist into a wall.

"DAMMIT!"

"Fang what just happened?"

"Yeah Fang, what happened?"

The flock started pestering me with questions.

"SHUT UP! Just let me think!"

Everyone backed away.

"Fang, are you coming back?"

I turned around to see Maya (Max's Clone "AKA" Max 2) looking at me with that confused look of hers that made her look innocent. Then the flock got ready to fight. Maya's smile faded. She started to back away. The flock looked at me in disgust.

"Fang, how could you? Why would you betray Max _again _with her clone _again?"_

"Her clone Fang! Really?".

"I….I don't know?"

I closed my eyes to try to clear my head. Suddenly out of nowhere,something in me snapped and I instantly ran straight to my room and locked the door. Everyone started knocking on my door. Gazzy had suggested to blow the door up. Nudge suggested to kick the door down. Then the knocking faded. I started to realize what I had done. Then I heard a voice.

"Umm..Fang? Can I have my clothes please. I'm obviously not welcome here so I'd like to leave."

I cracked the door enough for me to hand Maya her clothes.

"Thank you."

And with that she left. Millions of thoughts ran through my head.

"_What did I just do? What am I going to do? What will happen to Max?"_

I thought so much I just decided to sleep it off and see if I have an idea in the morning. I didn't know what to do or what I did do. I always felt a special connection to Max. But was it love?Was he starting to doubt his feelings for Max. But then there was a knock at the door.

"Fang?"

"_Oh god, It's Angel."_

"Don't 'Oh god,It's Angel' me. I'm not the bad guy here. Don't start doubting your feelings for Max just to make yourself feel better about what you just did. It was wrong. Even Maya knows it was wrong. She's in the kitchen right now crying asking us to kill her because she feels like she betrayed Max's trust. Max and Maya are actually pretty close. They treat each other like sisters now. And you ruined that. I read Max's mind, she said that you kept on talking about how there is a you and her even though you keep throwing yourself at every girl you see. And I've seen it too. Dr. Brigid Dwyer? Ring a bell?"

"I….."

"Look Fang, you need to care more about Max and make up your mind. Max isn't going to wait for you forever. Remember Fang, a person can break as many bones as they want. But a heart is nothing to be played with. You only have one. Max only has one heart and you broke it. Now she might not even come back. All because of your selfish needs."

Angel walked away from my door before I could say anything. She was right and I was about to cry about it like a big baby.

Part #3: Max's P.O.V

I was flying over the clouds, not sure where I was going or where I was. I didn't feel like being mad Fang anymore, that doesn't mean I forgive him but still. I didn't have the energy. Then something wrapped around my waist and pulled me down to the ground. I landed. _Hard. _I'm sure I broke my ribs and a couple of other bones.

"_Great, a broken heart and some broken bones. What a day!"_

I tried to get up and get ready to fight, but whatever was around my waist wouldn't let go. Then I felt arms on me. I started throwing kicks and fists everywhere. Then I felt a pinch in my neck and surge of sleepiness pushed through my veins. Then, everything went black.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If you're wondering who Sheila is,she will be important later on in the you don't think it's a good idea to have her,then tell Sheila is based of off Blair from Soul Eater


	2. Betrayal

Hey guys! I am SOOOO SORRY about the long wait for the continuation of this Review this chapter.I can't wait to hear from !

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2:**

Max's P.O.V

The dark embraced me into its graceful arms.I woke up groggily wondering where I was. I sat up and felt my head connect with a cold bar causing my head to throb.

_OW Dammit!_

I tried to feel my surroundings but all I can feel were the familiar cold bars of my childhood.

_OH MY GOD! I'M IN THE SCHOOL AGAIN! HOLY CRAP!_

"Hey Girly, keep it down over there."

"What? Who said that."

"Over here!"

A small flame appeared about a yard about away.

"Oh,um, hello.'

"'Sup."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kayla. But around here I'm prisoner 5396620-a."

Kayla was interesting looking person. She was an albino so her eyes were red with yellow could literally see the fire in her eyes. Her blood-red hair was mangled and wild.

"Well my, name is-"

"Maximum Ride. Legendary escapee."

"How did you know who I am? And what do you mean 'Legendary Escapee'?

"Well, first off I heard the guards talking about you. And you're one of the few people to escape this place."

"No offense but what are you?"

"I'm a Flame Manipulator."

"So you're a firebender?"

"Uhh,yea sure.I guess you could say that..I can also see people's memories through contact."

I remember the term from that cool show _Avatar:The Last Airbender _and _The Legend of Korra_. I honestly like Korra because Gazzy and Nudge think it's because we're so much ,stubborn and has guy issues.

"I can also see people's memories through contact.

The memory of Fang and she-who-shall-not-be-named popped into my head and I was angry all over again. Kayla perked her head up.

"What's bugging you girl? I can feel your hate vibes from here."

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing when I can feel you glowering with rage."

"My boyfriend Fang cheated on me, with my _clone_."

"Maybe he got confused."

"No he knew exactly what he was doing."

"Look Max, first love isn't your last love. Hell, it's not even the best love but when you fall in love,you take that risk of being hurt."

"Yeah but, this isn't the first time he's hurt me. The first time, he did it to some stupid girl in Virginia. The second time, he did it with some random doctor. The third time, he did it to my clone. Then, this being the fourth time, he cheated on me with my clone. _Again._"

Let me touch you so, I can see your memories."

"Oh, Okay."

I stretched my arm out as much as I could.I felt her cold hand touch mine.

I could feel the pain in suffering in them as they trembled while touching my hands.I felt kinda bad because all of my scars have healed.I frowned in dismay.

"Wow,I see where you're coming from. I'm looking at your memories and they Jeb is right,you are a very great wonder he talks about you so much-"

I cut her off mid-sentence.

"Hold on! Pause, and rewind. Did you say Jeb?"

"What? Oh yeah! He comes to see if you're in here or not everyday. He's seems like such a perv though."

"Dammit! I knew that weasel had something to do with this. *Gasp* Oh no!"

"Oh no? What's 'oh no'?"

"If Jeb knew where to find me, that means he knows where the others are."

"Well I wouldn't say that. Jeb has been saying how he only wants you. I swear it makes me barf in my mouth."

Just in case you haven't read any of my other adventures as mutant teenager with a fucked up life, I am a mutant hybrid with _wings_. And Jeb Batchelder is a lying weasel that helped us escape from the school then tried to kill us.

*RING* *RING*

Our cage doors opened and so did a bunch of others.

"I didn't even notice that there were other prisoners here?"

"Yeah, they just can't talk because they got their tongues cut off."

"Oh My God!"

"Yeah we call them '_Loquis_'"

"Why do you call them that?"

"It means no speak in tongues were cut off because they were speaking for freedom."

"Interesting,are there other people here in the facility who can actually talk?"

"Oh yea tons."

She grabbed my arm and pushed through the crowd.

"Where are we going?"

"To the training area."

"Why?"

We continued to push through the crowd.

"To introduce you to other people who still have tongues,and the people who are the strongest ranks in here."

I wasn't sure if this girl was crazy or not, but, I decided to play along. Hey! If i'm going to be in this hell hole, I might as well have friends.

Fang's P.O.V

I couldn't think straight.I have no idea what I had just house was quiet,a little too quiet.I opened my door and made my way to the kitchen and I saw something I couldn't believe. Maya was standing in the backyard barking orders.I watched as her lackeys carried the flock's lifeless bodies slumped over their shoulders and loaded them into trucks.I stood there,staring.I was so confused.

"Enjoy the sex?"

Maya turned to me.

"What are you doing? What's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious,I'm taking your family to the school to finish what Gunther Hagen started."

"Why?"

"I'm under you really believe that I loved you?I only slept with you because I was under orders to break you and Max up so she'll be away from the flock long enough for us capture all of you."

I felt so stupid and angry.

"Where's Max?"

"Oh please Fang don't even try to act as if you love ,you fucked me and betrayed even fell for my trick!"

She cackled arrogantly.I snapped.I grabbed the closest knife in reach and charged at her.I pinned her to the ground,knife to her she kept the smile on her face.

"What trick."

My voice dripped with rage.

"My newest power is manipulating people's mind was _too_ easy to manipulate it into thinking it was Max you were screwing and not me."

She grinned in delight.

"I don't get why you're laughing,your life is in my hands."

I inched the knife closer to her neck.

"You see Fang,that's where you're wrong.I hold your life in my hands."

I felt a pinch in my neck and she slithered out of my grasp and I fell off of her.I felt someone pick me up.

"Take him to truck he 's going to Facility B."

The dark surrounded me as I lost consciousness.


	3. CONTEST!

Hey Everyone,

I'm having a contest to see who can come up with the best mutant hybrids don't have to be half-bird but,make up whatever you want.I want you guys to come up with your own hybrid top 5 winners will be given a shout out and have their characters in the can either give a description in the comments or send me a description with a picture (optional) at:

nightcorequeen3625 .

Submissions end on May 1st.

Good Luck to all contestants.


	4. CONTEST UPDATE!

Hey everyone,

I'm here with an update for the contest.I only have 8 slots left so please comment your characters.I would love to hear are only **3 DAYS LEFT** of the contest and i only have **2** contestants. So tell your friends about it!

Email me at: nightcorequeen3625 .

Submissions end on May 1st.

Good Luck to all contestants.

~AnimeStoryteller3625


	5. CONTEST RESULTS!

What's up Everyone!

Thank you so much for your support and all of your character ideas. Most of them helped me come up with multiple characters just from one description.I love you guys so much.

? ﾟﾘﾘ? ﾟﾘﾘ? ﾟﾘﾘ? ﾟﾘﾘ

Anyways,the winners are…(drumroll)

Ash2013

Wingythingys2137

Kalk7897

Gr1zzJoey

Congrats to everyone who participated in the contest.(which wasn't much?)But the next update will be on May 6th.

SEE YOU GUYS SOON! ~AnimeStoryteller3625


	6. The Photoshoot

Hey Guys! Sorry for the lat-ish update,but thanks for your reviews and character ideas,I really appreciate it!ENJOY!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3:**

****Shiela's POV****

"MM YASS! WORK IT BABY!THE CAMERA IS LOVING YOU!"

It was 9 am and the photo-shoot was going great.I smiled at Felipe,my photographer for his comment. It had only been 2 weeks since I had said goodbye to Max (and the others),but things were going well for me. I had my dream job modeling for a new magazine that had many mutant models,and I even had a new boyfriend,his name is Kevin. I looked over and smiled at gave me a thumbs up in return.

"Okay,that's enough for 's wrap it up."

I let out a long breath as Kevin walked over with water.

"Nice job babe."

He kissed me on the nose while he handed me a water bottle.

"Thanks,do you know who that lady is though?She looks really shady,she's been talking on her phone the whole time."

Kevin looked back as I pointed out a short little woman who was on her phone with a frown on her face.

"Maybe she's scheduling shoots and getting new models?"

"I doubt it. I've never seen her before."

"Babe,don't think about it too you wanna go get some brunch?"

Before i could answer, swat like people crashed through every window and door. I instantly grabbed Kevin's hand and ducked behind a nearby couch.

"What the fuck?"

"Shhh!"

I shushed Kevin to be quiet as I watched the other mutant models being lead outside.

"We need to get out of here."

"Babe,I know but we're _massively_ outnumbered."

"Yea,but you're a cat you have claws and agility."

"True,but they have you're human"

"Good point"

I stopped to think what would be best to do at this time.

"Okay,you stay here.I'll try to take some of them out."

"That won't work."

I turned around to see one of the men pointing a gun at my head.

"You're coming with us."

"Yeah right."  
I jumped up from behind the couch and kicked his gun out of his hand,then slashed him with my spouted from his side,I covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream and dragged him behind the couch.

"Kevin,grab his gun,it's over on the floor."

"What?Why?"

"Like I said,you're an organic,you don't have powers like babe please,just grab the-"

A sharp pop entered my ears as blood began to trickle down his slumped over,_dead._

"**NO!"**

"Aww,that's too bad sweetie,he's was really hot."

I looked up to see someone I wouldn't have expected.

"Max?"

"Nope,I'm Maya."

I growled.

"You mean Max's copy right?The one that's beneath her?"

She scowled.

"Look,I didn't come here to kill you,well I did, but I think you could be of use to me."

"After what you just did,I don't want anything to do with you."

Maya shrugged.

"Fine."

She nodded at her men as she walked away.

"Take her out."

****Max's POV****

Kayla continued to drag me through the crowd until we finally reached the main was an open space that was filled with tables and two door on opposite sides. She brought me to the door on the far left side,it was a work out center that was filled with some people. She pulled me over to girl with honey brown hair.

"Hey Les!"

The girl turned around;she had beautiful hazel eyes and peachy skin.

_Wow,she's pretty. I wonder what she is._

"Hey Kayla,who's your friend?"

"This is Maximum Ride,the-"

"Legendary Escapee! OMG I love you,you're like my idol.I even have wings like you."

She opened her 15 foot pale gray wings and knocked over some dumbells.

"Oops,sorry."

She reached down to pick them up and knocked over some more equipment."

"Yeah,Leslie is a bit of a ditz but when the time comes for her to be serious,she kicks ass."

I nodded.

"Later Les!"

"So she's also an avian hybrid?"

"Yea she's just like you pretty much. She was made after you escaped,she's only 14."

"Noted."

She pulled me over to another person.

"Kianna!"

"Hey Kayla,what's up?"

"This is Maximum Ride."

"You can call me Max you know?"

"Well Max this is Kianna,we're still not sure what she is even though she has wings."

Kianna had emerald eyes and dark wings poked out of her t-shirt,they were light complemented a light skin tone.

"Skylar and Zayn are sparing in the center."

She pointed behind herself to a white door,which I was guessing was the center.

"It was nice meeting you Max."

"You too."

She walked off in the opposite direction.

"KAYLA!"

We turned to see a raven-haired girl with olive skin covered in a dark cloak and bandages.

"Kana?What are you doing here?"

"It's Blake,he's back!"

I looked at both of them confused on what was going on.

"Who's Blake?"  
The girl who I was guessing was Kana looked at me.

"You're new aren't you?"

"Yes,my name is-"

"Maximum Ride, "AKA" Max.I saw in my vision that you were coming."

"Kana is clairvoyant,she probably knew you were coming before you knew."

"How?"

Kayla shrugged her shoulders.

"You'll know soon lets go!"

I followed Kayla and Kana down the hall,which was starting to get crowded.I heard whispers everywhere as I saw a young boy escorted into a room that was meant for insane people.I was stunned and thunderstruck as all of my attention was on his one black and one white wing. Kana ran up to Blake as Kayla slowed down.

"Blake,thank goodness you're you eaten? Hows your cond-"

Kana was interrupted by a girl who was dressed as a nurse. She had carribean blue eyes and short brown she spoke she had the voice of a robot.

"Please back away from the subject."

Blake said something I couldn't make out,but it seemed like he wanted her to back away from him. He looked up and I saw his eyes small gray eyes looked up and were filled with emptiness and sadness. Kana backed away slowly with her head put her hood back on and walked away.

"Come on."

Before Kaya grabbed me,Blake's eyes met with mine and I gave me a look I couldn't quite Kayla dragged me back to the training center while the crowd let go of my hand and I saw a girl,but it wasn't Kiana or Leslie,they had disappeared.

"Hey Sky!"

The girl was wiping her face with a small she looked up at the sound of Kayla's smiled.

"Hey Kay! How've you been?"

Kayla embraced the girl.

"Who's your friend?"

"I'm Max,"

"Ohh,so you're the great Maximum Ride?I've heard a lot about ,I'm Skylar. I'm half white tiger."

She stood back and arched her fur and black stripes appeared in her hair and on the back of her body.I stood back in amazement.

"Wow! That's amazing!"

` "Thank you."

"Sky is kind of the boss around here,she's like our Max."

I was flattered by the comment but slightly concerned. The things that people have called me in the past,I don't want anyone to be like thoughts were interrupted by a robotic voice behind me.

"Maximum Ride,please follow need to be registered."

I turned around to see that girl from before. I instantly knew I wouldn't like her.

_That's the same girl who was escorting she's a flyboy._

"That's Pixel."

Kayla whispered to me.

"She's the first humanoid nurse ever."

"Do you think I should go with her?"  
"Personally,I wouldn't because when Pixel calls someone,they either don't have a tongue,or they don't come back at all."

I turned back to Pixel with narrowed eyes.

"What if I don't want to?"

She cocked her head.

"Then you will have to be neutralized."

Her hand began to spark up.I stepped back she pointed her hand at me,I couldn't even feel the sparks were electrical sparks and she had just shocked me to the point where I couldn't move.

"Max!"

I saw Kayla about to run to my side,but was stopped by other human nurses who had rushed in.

"Experiment 5396620-a,please back away from Maximum Ride."

Kayla gritted her teeth,obviously seeing that she had no choice but to listen. Skylar backed away and convinced Kayla to do the a nurse hoisted me over his shoulder and began to walk out.I mustered enough strength to see Skylar holding Kayla back as a man with a small afro mohawk and brown skin walk into eyes met and my stomach almost skipped a beat.

_Who is he?He's pretty cute._

I mentally kicked myself.

_Really Max,are you really going to fall for another guy after getting your heart broken?_

I was carried outside out the center and past the room with the dog crates and into a white room with bright lights and a looked almost like an interrogation room. And then the most despicable person walked in.


	7. The Deal

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update,I was so busy with the contest I completely forgot about my babies and you wonderful enjoy this chapter and please check out my other story, _Soul's Sister and the Insanity Seed._ THANKS!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4:The Deal**

****Shiela's POV****

I was in a fit of rage. Not only because that Max wannabe ruined my almost normal life,but also because she killed my boyfriend. My one true love,and I don't like having a broken heart. I delivered another slash to someone's face then spun around to deliver a roundhouse kick. I wouldn't give up. Like they say: "_Nothing is more dangerous than a woman with a broken heart."_

I could see Maya out of the corner of my eye smirking her ass off,as if this was a game. I would slap that smirk right off that bitch's face. So I jumped over the next guard and lunged at her. As expected,she was slippery like a snake.

_Deceptive little bitch,I'll kill her with my bare hands._

At this point,my claws had a mind of their own. They slashed every which way,hoping to land a blow. I wanted to make her bleed.

"**DIE BITCH!**"

She smirked at me while dodging.

"Let's see you try."

She continued to dodge,but I could see that she was getting tired,I saw an opening and I took it. I sliced her face,then ducked low and slashed her wrists and ankles. Then I went for her face,but she put her hands up and I sliced them off.

"**AHHH! SHIT!"**

I smirked in satisfaction to her response.

"How you like them apples bitch? That's for killing my boyfriend."

"Hold on a second. What if I told you that I could bring your boyfriend back to life?"

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What do you mean?"

She stood up,her arms stopped bleeding.

"I mean,if you work with me and my boss,then I will bring your boyfriend back to life."  
I stopped and thought about it. I knew this girl was slippery and deceitful,but I know that she does keep her word when it comes to deals. I sighed.

"Okay fine,but what would happen if you violate your side of the deal. I have nothing to lose and nothing to gain. While I understand you can't trust me,but there really is truth and trust in my deals."

I looked up at her now fully regenerated arms.I had my suspicions,but if she can regenerate that quickly,I'm sure she could bring Kevin back to life. Right?

"Alright fine,I guess you can kill me if you want."  
Maya shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright fine. I agree to the terms of the deal."

"Good,we can use someone like you on our team. There aren't a lot of girls."

She smiled as if we were friends. I stepped back cautiously,not sure what to think of her. She stretched out her hand to make this deal official and I hesitantly shook it.

And that was it,I had officially made a deal with the devil.

****Fang's POV****

I woke up shrouded in darkness,feeling the cool floor move beneath me. I couldn't see anything and I couldn't hear anything. Everything was dark. I sat up slightly and knocked on the floor listening to the sound of metal beneath me.

_I'm in some kind of truck or convoy. Where are the others?Are they safe?_

I was sure that I would find out soon as the truck stopped. I heard the metal footsteps approach the back of the van. I acted like I was asleep again when the door opened.

"_Grab these 8 subjects and bring them to Sector 10. Take this dark one to the Doctor."_

I listened to the robotic voiced and instantly knew what they were.

_Flyboys_

"OI! You guys need to hurry it up or I'll have you turned into scrap metal!"  
A male voice entered my voice. I opened my eyes slightly to see two mechanic erasers and one man who looked like he was in his early looked like he worked out but this was still a fight that I could still win. I peered behind them and spotted Nudge,Gazzy, Iggy and Angel being carried inside.

_I need to get to them._

So once their backs were turned,I attacked.

"GRAB HIM!"  
I lunged at the first machine and punched its body. I cringed in agony,remembering that they were metal. I gave up on trying to fight them and instantly charged at the guards who were carrying the flock. Then I was stopped by a metal fist in the gut. I coughed up blood and looked up to see a metal flyboy covered in fur. My foot met his face and he was knocked back a couple of feet. I ran over to the guards and punched them both in the gut. The flock fell out of their arms and onto the floor.

"IGGY! Wake up! Nudge! Gazzy! Wake up!"

Iggy shifted,but the others stayed in their places.

_Wait,where's Angel?_

But I didn't have time to wonder,a cold metal hand met my back and slammed me into the ground.

"Did you really think you could get away?"

I grunted under the weight of the machine's arm. Iggy and the others still hadn't woken up. They were picked up and carried into the facility that I finally noticed. I felt a pinch in my neck,and sleep began to enter bloodstream.

_Dammit! Not now! I was so close!_

My eyes finally closed and I was once again in the comfort of darkness.

****Angel's POV****

I didn't know where I was. I looked around,only to see liquid everywhere.

_Am I dreaming?_

I tried to call out for help,but my throat was sore and my voice was weak. I could feel something in my throat. Itv was clear this wasn't a dream.

"Ahh,my little specimen is awake."  
I heard a voice but was unsure whose it lights came to life,and I could finally see who was talking. It was a short woman with a single blonde braid trailing down her back.

_Dr. Dwyer?_

"Hello again Angel. How are you feeling?"

_Where is Max? Where am I?_

"Don't worry about Max and the others."

_Wait you can hear me?_

"Yes,you can't talk so,whatever you think about saying its says it through brainwaves through the speaker."

_What are you doing?_

"It's not about what,it's about why."

She cackled liked a witch and pushed a button. And that's when the pain began.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**Hey guys!EXPLANATION TIME! Sooo…

Dwyer is _**EVIL**_

Maya has the power to regenerate

Angel is in a giant tube that is filled with liquid that sustains her life.

THAT'S ALL FOLKS! GOOD NIGHT!


	8. The Truth & The Unspeakable

Hey guys!I tried to do 2 chapters in 1 night,but I fell asleep. LOL,luckily I still finished. Please enjoy this chapter and please check out my other story, _Soul's Sister and the Insanity Seed._Tell your friends about it too! THANKS!

_**WARNING**_**:THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 5:The Truth &amp; The Unspeakable**

****Max's POV****

Jeb Batchelder is a lying,untrustworthy weasel. Even though he saved me and the flock from the School years ago, he left us and became an evil nutjob. ANd he just walked into the room with a face of content.

'Hello Max.'  
"Ugh! Why am I not surprised that you're behind this Jeb?"  
Jeb's smile faded and he became very serious.

"Do you know why you're here Max?"  
"Selling girl scout cookies."  
Sarcasm dripped from my voice. I was sick and tired of this man constantly ruining my life. He betrayed me and my family. Or at least most of us and that asshole.

"I'm not joking Max,I need you to lisem very I told you before it's your job to save the world."  
"Yeah and that's going great."

"But what would happen if you succeeded and died? Who would carry on your legacy?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

Jeb stood up and crept up behind me. He began to massage my shoulders.

"You would need children to carry on your bloodline."

_What the hell is he talking about._

"Get your hands off of me. I'm not doing your dirty work anymore. Why should I have to save the world that _you_ messed up?"

At this point,I was standing face to face with Jeb. Then he _kissed_ me. I punched him in the stomach and began throwing up on the floor. He came up behind me and began to grind on me. I could feel his hard manhood rubbing against me,but I wasn't aroused _at all_. I pushed him away but he held on to my waist. He might be old but he was strong. He knocked me onto the ground and was now on top of me.

"GET OFF ME!"  
"Oh Max, don't you see? You're mine. You always have been. I always watched you from afar when you were younger but now you're nice and ripe. I always protected you,I kept The School off your track,and saved you. Nothing Fang could do."

He reached under my shirt and his rough hands began to fondle my breasts.

"STOP!HELP!HELP-"  
Jeb covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. To be honest,I was really scared. Yeah,the great Maximum Ride scared of an old man.

"Oh Max you're so cute when you're scared."

I closed my eyes,not able to even look at him. I continued to try and move out of his grasp as his hand crept down my pants and began to rub my womanhood vigorously. I could feel his throbbing manhood against my hip. He continued to grind against me and assualt my body and persnonal wings were to cramped to open,I was trapped.

_Please,if anyone can hear me. HELP ME!_

Then the door opened and I heard voices.

"BATCHELDOR!"

I felt Jeb's weight being thrown off of me. I kept my eyes closed. I felt someone lift me up,someone with a familiar I heard a familiar gruff voice giving orders.

"Take him to the doctor,I'll handle her."

"Ari is that really you? Or are you just some gross cyborg that is covered in skin with Ari's face."

"Nice to see you too sis."

Ari and I had our differences,but I was honestly happy to have someone familiar around. So happy that I hugged him.

"Whoa!Since when do you hug me?"

"Since you saved me from that rapist."

I shot an angry look at Jeb,but he still had this crazy look on his face. He had a sick smile on his face.

"Let's go Batchelder."

The guards began to drag him away as he cackled.

"You'll always be mine Max!ALWAYS!"

I covered my ears, and closed my eyes.

"_Will my nightmare of a life ever end?_

Ari was now carrying me to the "_registration center"_. While,I couldn't trust Ari,I kind of felt safe in his arms. Strange right? My evil,eraser,innocent half-brother actually made me feel safe. After trying to kill me many times.

"Ari what are you doing here?"

"Well,at first I was here for Eraser training,but then I decided to work here as head of security. With the big project going on,we nee-"  
"Wait,what project."

"I can't tell you. Besides you'll find out soon."

I hated when people did that. When they say "_you'll find out"_. I mean why couldn't he just tell me.

"Here we are."

The registration center was empty and dimly lit. A little woman sat behind the counter quietly reading. She looked up at Ari and smiled.

"Hello Ari,how are you today?"

"Hello,Kira. I'm here to register this new experiment."  
"Ok well i'll need a blood,pee, and spit sample."

This will take awhile.

2 HOURS LATER

The procedures were finally done,and I was worn out. Ari waited for me outside with another guard. I was so tired,I could barely move. Kira tried to help me out but I still lost my balance and stumbled multiple times. Ari walked over to me,my eyes stayed glued to the ground.

"You okay?"

I noded,unable to look up at him. After that whole procedure,I felt violated. It reminded me of the unspeakable incident that had only happened 2 hours ago. Ari picked me up again and I felt somewhat safe. He carried me through the dark hallway as he chatted with the other guard;but I couldn't hear him. All sounds were blocked out and I continuously felt uncomfortable. I don't understand why I feel this way all of a sudden,but I didn't like it. I felt vulnerable and weak,and that's one thing Maximum Ride doesn't like. I began to shrink in Ari's arms,but he didn't seem to notice. We finally arrived at the "_dorms"_ and I was dropped off there. But I didn't stay long,as soon as I left,I walked out and walked into the training center. I found a small corner and cried. Which is something I never do. I didn't want to be around people right now,then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see the boy from before. He had carribean blue eyes that made my heart skip a beat.

"You okay?"  
"Please,just leave me alone."  
I pushed my bangs back with my hand and continued to wallow in self-pity.

"Maximum Ride right?I'm Zayn,I-"

"Look,you seem like a great person but I'm in no mood for it,okay? I want to be alone right now?"

"Why would you want to be alone?"  
"I just need time to think and be alone,okay? Now please,LEAVE!"

Then he did something I never expected. He hugged me from behind. I almost attacked him at first,but then I accepted his hug and cried it out.

"It's okay,let it out."

And I did. I let all of my tears out on a boy I didn't even know.

****Fang's POV****

I woke up in a crowded room that was filled with kids I didn't know. Some were awake,some weren't. I spotted Iggy sitting beside Gazzy and Nudge who were still asleep. He waved for me to come over. I stood up and rushed over and hugged him.

"Hey man."

"Iggy!Where's Angel? How are the others?"

"Well I'm fine to Fang."  
Iggy rolled his colorless eyes.

"Sorry Ig,but that's obvious if you're awake. But what about the others?"

Iggy shrugged his shoulder as Nudge began to woke up groggily rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on? Where am I?"

I embraced Nudge,happy that she was ok.

"You're at the school. After Max left,the house was stormed by some erasers."

Nudge scowled at me.

"Oh yeah,you mean after Fang betrayed her?"

Iggy looked at me,but I looked down,unable to face either of them. I felt ashamed,but at the same time,I felt like I wasn't in full control of my body.

"Guys I think I was hypnotized or something."

"Yeah right Fang,you know this isn't the first time you cheated on Max you know."

Nudge practically growled at me.

"Yeah,you know that you're the only one that cna practically break her and you use that to your kiss up to her and act as if you love her just to get what you want. Then you toss her aside like yesterday's bomb."

I gave Iggy a confused look that he couldn't see.

"Bombs?Really?I'm rolling my eyes."

"That's not the point Fang. First it was Lisa,then it was Dwyer and don't you _dare_ get me started on Maya."

As I began to think about it,she walked in. Max,walked in with shorter hair and was looking around. I wasn't the type to show my emotions,but I ran over to her and hugged her.

"MAX!I'm SO sorry!"

Max pushed me away.

"I'm Maya you jackass. And why are you crying?"

She began to laugh.

"OH MY GOD! You pathetic wimp! Is that what you were going to say to Max?"

My mind was so clouded in self pity,that I couldn't even see that I had just hugged the girl who made me cheat on my , ex-girlfriend.

"YOU BITCH!"  
I swung at her,landed a hit right on her jaw. I stumbled back and tripped over some random guy. She rubbed her jaw slowly.

"Huh,you're punches are pathetic."

She got up,and stood at attention. She was all business now that her little henchmen walked in.

"Anyways,I'm here strictly on business. Not to fight you or fuck you."  
She smirked because of her little remark,while I scowled at her.

"Fang,Iggy,Gasman, and Nudge are requested at Hagens office now."

Hagen, "AKA" _ Daz. _He was one of the worst people we ever met.

_Except Jeb._

He wanted to take Max away from me and pair her up with some random douchebag named Dylan who's dead now. He was the one who planned the kidnapping of ;he even tried to sell us as weapons to China. He is one of our sworn enemies.

"What does he have to do with this?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Iggy and Nudge walked passed me,not looking me in the of them picked up Gazzy and the other pushed me forward.

"_MOVE IT!"_

Having no choice,I did as I was told. We walked past nurse after nurse,white coat after whitecoat,but no Max.

_Or Angel._

I was honestly a little happy Angel was gone,her little mind games were her prophecy about me dying,still hasn't been proven to be true. We continued to walk down the wide hallway until we rounded the corner and entered a narrower one. Then we walked to a door. The guards standing by it gave Maya a small nod and we entered as they opened the door. It was a dimly lit room with a desk and a small tubby man sitting at it.

_ Hagen_

He looked up and smiled at Maya as his assistant came into view.

"Shiela?"

Sheila covered her mouth in astonishment then looked at Maya.

"Whats going on? Why are they here?"

"I'll explain later."

"Ahh!My lovely guest have arrived."

We were thrown to the ground. _Hard._I lookd up to see smiling his ass off.

_I'll kill this bastard._

But it seemed as if Gazzy was awake the whole time and was thinking the same thing. He jumped out of the guards arms,headbutting Maya and landing on 's desk and ripped a toxic coughed and Iggy laughed.

"Nice one Gaz!"

I covered my nose in response to the stench,but it wasn't long before the stench dissipated,and my eyes no longer burned and Gazzy was knocked off of the desk by Maya. When the disgusting smoke cleared,I saw and Shiela with a gas mask on.

"Okay,what the hell is going on?Why are we here?Where's Max?Where's Angel?"

I could tell Nudge felt frustrated,but it didn't mean she deserved the slap in the face Maya gave her.

"Don't touch her!"

Iggy charged at her,but Sheila interfered with a taser and tears in her eyes. Iggy collapsed and continued to twitch because of the electrical shocks.

"Iggy! Shiela,why?"

Sheila covered her eyes in shame as tears fell onto the ground.

"Are all of you done yet?"

I looked up at Maya,who looked annoyed with all of us. Gazzy was still being held down on the ground under guards foot. Sheila retreated behind Maya.

"You traitorous bitch,you're really working with them?"  
"You don't understand Fang,I'm doing this be-"

Maya hushed her as 's smile morphed into a look of annoyance.

"Okay,we need to get down to want to know why you're here right?"

I nodded while scooting over to Iggy to see if he was okay.

"Well,the reason why you're here is because we have finally made a breakthrough in the research we had on the project you all were involved in."

"I thought we were tested on to test the mixing of animal DNA?"

"Actually,you were involved in an experiment to turn you into _GODS_ in a sense."

"What do you mean?"  
"What is saying,is thatr you guys were the first subjects to be involved in _The Angel Expieriement_."

(_**AT**_:THAT's WHERE THE FIRST BOOK COMES IN)

"Yes,Maya is correct. You 6 were involved in the first stages of The Angel Experiment. We tried turning you into angels. We used bird DNA because it was experimental and the research was still incomplete."

Maya picked up the doctor's clipboard and looked at us.

"Fang,you were supposed to be fallen angel,the rest of you were supposed to some kinds of angels. Angel was the only one who was technically a powers and her white wings prove that she was a successful angel."

"But Gazzy has white wings,but his powers are nowhere close to Angel's."

Gazzy tried to say something from under the guard's foot,but could only croak out small words.

"Where...my...Sister?"

"Oh she's in the I'll show you."

picked up a remote and pressed a button,which caused the giant window behind him I saw was so hirriffic,I couldn't describe it. Angel was suspended in some kind of Sci-Fi tube that was filled with green liquid. She looked as if her soul was being taken out of her began screaming for his sister,but she couldn't hear so I thought,her eyes opened and turned milky white,and so did Gazzy's. Gazzy escaped from under the guard's foot

and took him out on his own. Everything happened so fast,for some reason Gazzy was a lot stronger and faster,but this wasn't him. Whitecoats and guards began to pile into the room Angel was in. I saw a wave of blonde hair walk by and pull a lever and Angel began to scream in agony while she was electrocuted. I watched as her eyes returned to normal and Gazzy collapsed in a heap of unconsciousness.

"What the hell just happened to them?"

"Well,as we said before,Angel was the only success out of all of you. But it seems as if she's developed a new power to connect and control her ,very interesting."

rubbed his chin.

"Shiela,please be sure to tell to run some more tests on her and Gasman please."  
Sheila stepped into view and nodded.

"Wait, Dwyer is here?"

"Oh yes,she is very involved in this project and she is one of the best research specialist and analyst."

I growled at Maya,of course she wouldn't mind throwing that in my face.

"That woman has a _beautiful_ mind."

I couldn't believe that betrayed us.

_Max warned you that she would though,but you wouldn't listen because you were too busy trying to screw her._

"Wait,if Angel is here,where is Max?"

"She's in another part of the facility,far from here."

"Why?"

"She was also a success but her symptoms and powers lie dormant inside of her."

"I thought Angel was the only success?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I lied."

"Bastard."

"We needed her to be away from all of you so we could capture you all to Maya,my plan was brilliant wasn't she?She tricked you good Fang."

"What do you mean she tricked Fang?"  
I had a feeling I knew what he was talking about.

"I mean she tricked Fang into sleeping with her and made sure Max would walk in and see you."

Maya tried to hold back her laughter but couldn't.

"Wait then what about and Ella?"

"Oh, those bitches are dead. They tried to fight us,but were killed."

"YOU BITCH! Do you know what we've been through? You expieriement on us and torture kill Max's mother and sister and then you ruined Fang's and Max's relationship?Why?"

Iggy smirked.

"Maybe it's because she was jealous that she couldn't have him. Max wannabe."

Maya's smile faded as she approached Iggy and kicked him in the rushed to her and tried to pull her away.

"Don't ever say that to me it?"

Blood began to pour out of Iggy's nose,but he understood.

"Take them back to the !"

Maya barked orders at the guards,and next thing I knew,we were back in the nightmare that we tried so hard to escape from. I looked over at the others. Iggy was bleeding,Nudge was quietly sobbing,Angel was gone, and Gazzy was still unconscious. And it was all my fault.

****Shiela's POV****

Maya was barking orders at the guards to get rid of Fang and the others. I shot them a look of empathy,but they didn't see it. I felt bad for not protecting them. After the guards filed out of the room,I walked out with her to the courtyard.

"Maya,what was that back there? Why are they here?"

"Relax kitty,they're part of 's plan."  
"But that wasn't part of the deal."  
Maya turned and looked at me.

"Look,I know it's uncomfortable for you to see them,but you need to get your priorities straight. Got it?"

Maya was right,I needed to get my priorities straight. Who did I care about more, my human boyfriend, or my family.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**Hey Guys!So a couple of things.

I do not know how to make Hagen accent (DON'T JUDGE MY LIFE!)

Dylan is **DEAD!**

I will release a bonus chapter explaining that and how plotted with .

Ari is a nicer but still aggressive guy.

Jeb is a RAPIST!

Maya is a BITCH!


End file.
